This invention relates generally to articles of apparel and more particularly to novelty belts in the form of a combination belt and noise maker.
Many commercially available belts include fasteners which are decorative. However, with the exception of U.S. Pat. No. 176,083 to J. R. Smith, none provide fasteners which also provide noise when touched. Smith provides a buckle which has suspended from it a bell. However, the Smith bell rings without being touched. Belt fasteners with noisemakers incorporated therein have wide novelty application such as in dancing or as entertainment for children.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the instant invention to provide wearing apparel in the form of a novelty item of a combination belt and noisemaker which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide a novelty item in the form of a belt having a fastener which incorporates a noisemaker which is activated by an external touch.